


The Bone Zone...

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bondage, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Papyrus centric, Possible NonCon, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is a collection of semi-explicit or explicit works, each chapter tagged individually, it's complicated - Freeform, safe-word usage, some chapters will be highly unpleasant, some will be lighter and fluffier, though I hesitate to call it 'smut' because a lot of this is going to be hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: ...contains a lot less actual boning and roughly 200% more panic attacks than previously anticipated.Warning! This is not really a smut collection. It is a collection of (mostly) unrelated works focused on exploring sex, relationships, and sexual trauma. It won't always be pleasant. It will sometimes be weird. It will only occasionally be anything approaching sexy. You've been warned.





	The Bone Zone...

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> UT Papyrus - Papyrus  
> UT Sans - Sans  
> US Papyrus - Rus  
> US Sans - Blue  
> UF Papyrus - Edge  
> UF Sans - Red  
> SF Papyrus - Slim  
> SF Sans - Razz  
> STF Papyrus - Cash  
> STF Sans - Plum  
> TF Papyrus - Twist  
> TF Sans - Blackberry
> 
> See [@kitstwistfellau](https://kitstwistfellau.tumblr.com/) for information on Swaptwistfell (Cash & Plum) and Twistfell (Twist and Blackberry).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash wants to try something new. Twist just wants to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for - panic attacks, light bondage, flashbacks, past sexual abuse, past rape, past murder, safe-word usage, oral sex.

Twist wasn’t the type to say no to his partners. Whether they wanted to try the new dim sum place down the street or experiment with a new kink, Twist was usually down for a little adventure. His smile dropped when Cash said he wanted to try bondage—but Cash’s features were flushed with embarrassment, and he was doing that thing where he looked away and glanced at Twist out of the corner of his good socket, weighing his reaction, waiting to be Judged. Twist wanted—needed—to encourage him. And when Cash confessed that he wanted Twist to do the tying…? Well, that eased his mind somewhat. He could do that.

Right?

Now that he was kneeling over Cash and threading a silk scarf between his bones, however, Twist’s soul was starting to pulse erratically. “How’re ya doin’, sweetheart?” he asked, secretly hoping Cash would call things off about now, “Too tight?”

_(Hands bound above his head, pelvis slick with spent magic. Marrow and mana still coating the freshly healed breaks that littered his bones. Dust clinging to the sticky mana. Shivering. The taste of Spider still fresh in his mouth.)_

Cash tugged on the scarf, testing the knots. “it’s fine,” he said, “a little loose if anything.”

Settling beside him, Slim observed, “it’s your first time. looser is better for now.” Twist glanced at Slim, taking comfort from his calm demeanor. Limbs loose and relaxed, he pet along Cash’s bare sternum. Cash twitched under his hand, and the silk went taut as he jerked in his bonds. Slim grinned wickedly. “still think they’re too loose?” he asked.

“fuck off,” Cash grumbled, tugging at the silk impatiently. His brow-bones furrowed in concentration, then his socket went wide as Slim leaned forward to lick a stripe up his sternum. “hey!”

He raised his legs, like he was about to kick Slim off, but Slim ran his hands down Cash’ femurs. “that doesn’t sound like your safe-word~,” he teased.

Twist let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Right. They had a safe-word. They could call this off at any time. Cash was fine. Slim definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. Everything was okay. He could do this. Catching Cash’s leg in one hand, he drew his hand down the femur and tibia. Smirking, he teased at Cash’s tarsals, earning an appalled squeal. “ngh! whatareyoudoing!?”

Twist just smiled at him, though his soul was starting to constrict. Cash hadn’t used his safe-word. Everything was still fine. He hadn’t hurt him or overstepped or upset him. Everything was fine. This was fine.

He glanced at Cash, taking in the flush across his cheekbones. His mana nodes were lit up, making his joints glimmer in the low light. He wanted this, and Twist wanted to make him happy. Swallowing down his reservations, Twist tied one foot to the bedpost, then the other. Cash fought him briefly, trying to keep his legs together, but Slim leaned over and murmured something in his ear. Whatever he said caused Cash to light up like a Gyftmas tree, and after a show of token resistance, he allowed his legs to fall open. All the while, he tucked his face into his shoulder. Ashamed of his desire.

Cash was always so shy and closed off during sex. Always trying to hide or turn away. Like he didn’t want either of them to see how much he wanted them, how vulnerable he was. Twist ran a hand down Cash’s leg, watching the bone twitch as Cash tried to pull it away, pull in on himself and take back control. His breathing was uneven, either in excitement or fear. “You okay, love?”

Cash nodded, and surveying him, Twist knew that he was pushing himself to be more vulnerable—but that he was also enjoying himself immensely. The illusion of force was apparently all the permission he needed to relax and enjoy. Surely, Twist could do this for him, right? It really wasn’t a lot to ask.

“you remember your safe-word?”

“yeah,” Cash said, “just—fuck’s sake, will one of you do something already?”

Ignoring his heavy soul, Twist leaned forward, grabbing his spread femurs. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” Then he ducked his head and licked at the magic swirling around Cash’s pelvis inlet. It sparked along his tongue, mana reacting to mana—and Cash groaned low in his throat. Pulling back, Twist chuckled, looking Cash in the socket. “Well? Ya gonna gimme sumthin’ ta play with?”

Nodding, Cash dropped his head back, allowing his magic to shape itself into a soft mound. Twist raised a brow-bone, but didn’t comment. Cash had always insisted he preferred his cock, but Twist was certainly not going to discourage him from experimenting. He leaned forward, nosing along Cash’s femur. With a mischievous glance at Slim, he started licking and nipping at his upper femur and hip joint instead of going straight for the pussy. Cash growled in frustration. “would you just fucking—“ He thrashed against his bonds, trying to force Twist to focus his attention elsewhere. “—stop _teasing_!”

Slim ran a hand up Cash’s sternum and tightened his fingers around his cervical vertebrae. Twist paused, watching. “you don’t get to call the shots,” Slim murmured, “you’re _ours_ now, and you’re going to take whatever we give you.”

_(“You’re mine, you piece of shit. Mine to fuck. Mine to break.”)_

The magic evaporated from Twist’s mouth as a prickling sensation went down his spine. His soul dropped, but just a glance at Cash confirmed that he was into it. His eyelight was blown wide, and the magic gathered at his nodes pulsed brighter. He looked to Twist expectantly, and Twist swallowed, trying to remember the role he was supposed to be playing. Running a teasing finger up Cash’s slit and pressing lightly against his clit, Twist managed a smirk. “Tha’s right, darlin’. Yer ours ta play with.”

Cash shut his socket and shuddered, breathing hard. ~~Twist just felt hollow~~. Slim nuzzled against Cash’s neck, purring softly, while Cash pressed his teeth into his shoulder, trying to silence himself. Slim turned his head, forcing him to meet his sockets. “nuh-uh, love,” he whispered, “look at me.” Glancing down at Twist, he said, “now make him scream.” Soul pulsing, Twist leaned forward, but his magic wasn’t cooperating with him. His mouth was dry and his soul was twisting with anxiety. “twist?”

Shutting his sockets, Twist tried to focus, tried to gather himself. He was fine. Everything was fine. He just needed to relax and be okay with this and just— ~~push through it just push through it he wanted to make them happy needed to make sure they were happy with him what if they weren’t what if he couldn’t satisfy them what if he couldn’t do this they’d leave they’d leave because this was all he was good~~ _(“—nothing to me but a cock and a strong arm—”)_ ~~for he was supposed to be good at this and here he couldn’t even~~ —

He couldn’t do this. “Cinnamon,” he said, climbing off the bed. His face was wet. Startled, he touched his cheek and realized his shattered socket was leaking magic. Breathing uneven, he looked away from them, too aware of their wide sockets. Fixed on him. Confused and disappointed. “You two, uh, you two keep goin’. I gotta….” He rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed his pants off the top of the dresser. “Gotta take a smoke break. Have fun, yeah?”

Then he was out of the room, nearly jogging downstairs. He stole Slim’s pack of cigarettes off the kitchen counter— ~~Blackberry was going to be so disappointed in him; he’d managed not to touch the damn things for nearly three weeks straight~~ —and headed outside, only pulling his pants on once he was in the garden. Fingers shaking, he pulled out a cigarette and managed to light it, pulling the smoke into his thoracic cavity. It burned his ribs, searing the magic nodes along his joints. But the nicotine kicked in fast, soothing his soul, if only a little.

He wiped at his cheek as more mana bubbled from the cracks around his socket. Not tears, but they may as well have been. He took another grateful drag on the cig, then shut his sockets, focusing on the sun warming his bones and the smell of honeysuckle on the air.

They were on the surface.

He was with Slim and Cash.

He wasn’t underground.

He wasn’t with Muffet.

Things were good now.

Things were _good_.

Or, at least, they had been until he fucked it up.

He exhaled shakily and sat down on the patio, beside the foxgloves. Blackberry had planted them when they first reached the surface, and after he moved out, Slim had taken to looking after the garden, keeping it lush and beautiful—and adding a few plants that _weren’t_ poisonous while he was at it.

The sliding glass door opened, and both of his lovers stepped outside, dressed in sweats. He cursed, standing quickly. “Told you two ta keep—“

Slim held out a hand. “is it okay to touch you?”

Twist shut his sockets, thinking about that. He shook his head. “Not right now,” he said, voice small. Cash stepped up beside Slim, his eyelight no longer hazed or blow wide. Twist flinched. “Aw, shit, sweetheart. ‘m sorry. I spoiled things fer ya. You two should really—“

“we aren’t going anywhere until we know you’re okay, asshole.”

“I told ya, I’m fine—“

“you’re shaking,” Slim pointed out.

Twist eyed the hand holding the cigarette aloft. It was trembling so hard ash couldn’t gather at the end. “Lookit that,” he agreed, unable to refute it. “So I am.”

“what happened?” Slim asked, soft but persistent.

Twist shrugged, hooking one thumb through his waistband as he examined the foxgloves. He wasn’t fully sure himself. Sure, he hadn’t been into the idea to begin with, but he wanted to make Cash happy. He should have been able to push past it. It was stupid. He was stupid. “Nuthin’ important,” he said, “Don’ worry ‘bout it.”

Carefully not touching him, Slim sidled up beside him. “it is important,” he insisted quietly, “because it’s important to you.”

Twist shut his sockets, wiping mana away from his shattered socket once more. “I don’t want it to be important,” he muttered, “I don’t want it ta matter. I want—“ He took a shuddering breath, chest hitching. “I want ta be able ta do this fer ya—both ‘a ya. But I—“ He dropped his chin, raking his claws over his skull. Slim hesitated, but Cash didn’t; he took Twist’s hands in his own, maneuvering around the still-burning cigarette. Twist shuddered again. “’m sorry,” he whispered, “’m real sorry. I tried. I tried ta—“

The grip on his hands tightened as Cash said, “the only thing you should be apologizing for is not tapping out sooner.” Twist shook his head, but Cash squeezed his hands again. “twisted. look at me.” Twist dared to meet his sockets. “it’s no fun if you’re not enjoying yourself too,” he murmured. “now, we’re gonna go back inside and watch a movie or something. order food from that thai place you like. and puppy-dog’s gonna find the fluffiest fucking blanket we own to wrap you up in.”

Slowly, Twist raised his chin. “Yer really…yer not mad?”

“of course not! not at you, at least.” Cash sighed and shifted his weight, looking away. “i should have noticed you were getting upset.”

“no,” Slim said, rubbing at the scars around his ulna. “that was my job. i was looking after you. should have been looking after twist too.” He looked up, sockets pleading. “can i…can i hug you now?”

Twist looked him over, then shook free of Cash’s grip and pulled Slim in, suddenly desperate for contact. The smaller monster squeezed him so tightly Twist lost his breath. Cash stood there awkwardly, clearly not sure what to do with himself. He eyed the cigarette and plucked it from Twist’s hands. He took a last drag before grimacing and snuffing it out underfoot. “okay, i’m ordering food,” he said, marching back inside, “what do you two want?”

Picking up Slim, Twist carried him inside and flopped onto the couch, rattling off his order. Cash nodded to himself as he dialed. That bit of business taken care of, he put the kettle on, then grabbed a bunch of blankets from the linen closet. He floundered a bit at that point, looking around as if he was lost. Twist just grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch, nuzzling into them both. At first, Cash was stiff and awkward, then he returned the embrace, rubbing a hand over Twist’s spine. Pressing his forehead into Twist’s, he said, “i’m proud of you for using your safe-word.”

The tight band around Twist’s soul loosened slightly, and he nodded, pulling Slim closer and pressing himself into Cash. “You two are too good fer me,” he whispered.

Cash scoffed, but Slim just sighed and nuzzled closer to him. “not true,” Cash said, “not even close to true. now shut the fuck up and let us love you.”

It startled a laugh out of him. “Okay, sweetheart. I think I can do that,” Twist said as Cash grabbed the fluffiest blanket from the pile and wrapped it around all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my main Tumblr [@itsladykit](https://itsladykit.tumblr.com/), though I warn you right now, it is mostly full of Fell-verse bullshit and Papcest.


End file.
